The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heating systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to burners for residential and/or commercial heating systems.
Residential and/or commercial heating systems commonly employ a furnace to heat supply air. Existing furnaces can suffer from restricted airflow about the igniter of a furnace burner. Poor airflow in the burner assembly may result in positive pressure spikes at ignition, leading to acoustic disturbances. Additionally, poor airflow can result in the igniter temperature exceeding desirable limits.